


the palms see everything

by vivicore



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Lesbian Character, Minor Angst, celebrity!vivi, manager!haseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivicore/pseuds/vivicore
Summary: Picture this: a household name, a face plastered across billboards all across South Korea’s major cities. None other than Wong Kahei, professionally known as ViVi, top idol, model and, just recently, actor. All at twenty-four years old. A woman constantly under the spotlight, the eyes of the entire nation upon her twenty-four seven. Naturally, someone who would have to keep their social media profiles regularly updated, and squeaky-clean. This is something that Haseul is now fully in charge of.





	1. emerald

**Author's Note:**

> hi.. this is my first published fic as of today! it was inspired by palm dreams by hayley kiyoko... enjoy!

Jo Haseul knows, full well, that she is good at her job.

Now having three years experience under her belt as a social media manager for multiple companies and celebrities, and being particularly adaptive, it would be silly to say that there’s any part of the job that she’s not qualified for. Really, it’s all about using the data, learning from past experiences, and being analytical in this field of work. And in the day and age of technology rapidly advancing, it’s only sensible that they employ someone as young, tech-savvy and up-to-date as her.

What she can’t grasp, however, is how on earth she has landed this job.

Picture this: a household name, a face plastered across billboards all across South Korea’s major cities. None other than Wong Kahei, professionally known as ViVi, top idol, model and, just recently, actor. All at twenty-four years old. A woman constantly under the spotlight, the eyes of the entire nation upon her twenty-four seven. Naturally, someone who would have to keep their social media profiles regularly updated, and squeaky-clean. This is something that Haseul is now fully in charge of.

Let’s rewind a couple of months backwards. Two, to be exact.

“TOP STAR VIVI WONG’S INFO SCANDAL”

“PERSONAL DATA OF K-POP IDOL LEAKED”

“SOCIAL MEDIA SUPERVISOR TO BLAME FOR LEAKED INFO, SAYS COMPANY”

If ViVi wasn’t such a huge star, this scandal probably wouldn’t have been blown to the proportion that it had been. Alas, buckets of sympathy were poured out for the Nation’s Sweetheart, and the information, including her family’s home address, KakaoTalk ID and password, as well as all her private social media accounts was displayed on a pedestal for almost everyone who had access to the internet to see. Her company, Kactus Ent. had been unable to remove the malicious website containing the details for five entire days, but by then it was already too late. ViVi was left distraught, as well as her poor parents, who couldn’t leave the house for days without a swarm of media like wasps circling upon them.

To put it shortly, the situation had snowballed into an absolute catastrophe, and the celebrity had taken an abrupt, emergency hiatus from activities to heal and rebuild her online persona after it had been wiped from the face of the earth. Two months later and the news has blown over, and the whole situation has been handled professionally by Kactus, who, thank the stars, are an actually-decent company. One that Haseul did not expect to be employed by at any point in her career.

“Kactus, huh? You’re really makin’ it big now, Haseul…”

“Oh, Yeojin, you have no idea. I’m literally ecstatic.”

Yeojin’s tinny voice filters through Haseul’s iPhone speakers; “But are you gonna be able to handle that position? ..I mean, ViVi’s scandal was.. a mess and you have, like, the entire population relying on you to not screw it up. Her fans are not going to trust you just like that. I obviously know all this because I’m her number one biggest fan in the world but, whatever.”

“Yeojin, you’re my sister.. I…”

“Well of course I trust you. Duh. But I do worry about you sometimes. Going off on all those trips around the world and stuff. Mum does too.”

“I know you do.. I love you guys, you know that? I’m happy you’re so concerned about me but I’m twenty three now, I can take care of myself just fi-”

“This is what I’m talking about, refusing help and working yourself down to the bone. I can’t stop you or anything, but just take care of yourself. For Mum, okay?”

“Yeah, for Mum.”

A heavy silence sets between the girls for a few seconds. “I love you lots, YeoYeo. Keep working at school. I have to go now.”

“I will. Oh, also Dad knows what ‘snatching wigs’ means now. Your job is complete.”

“Oh, wow. I can’t wait to here that one the next time I visit. Bye bye!”

“See ya.”

The phone rings three tones until her bedroom is silent after she ends the call. She sighs, lifting herself from her mountain of soft throws and blankets to go and get ready for bed. The wacky layout of her studio apartment always interests her, and she follows the odd path to the light of her bathroom, a teal-green haven like the rest of the place. Her mirror glistens in the corner of the room. She doesn’t really enjoy looking at her droopy features after a day at work, so it’s quite out-of-the-way.

A few months after she started her hectic new job, her agent had bought her these quaint little succulents, with the thought that if she could learn to be responsible and look after the plants, she could do the same for herself. Obviously, Haseul hardly has time to herself outside of work, so cacti were the best option. Spray ‘em with some water regularly and they grow to a very satisfactory result. She now does this, before picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste, situated on the sink below the mirror. The bristles of her brush scratch against the enamel of her teeth, scrubbing away bacteria and remnants of her takeaway (Sunday treat!) dinner. She brings herself to look at the reflection, eyes piercing into herself. She rakes her eyes across the woman’s face across from her, taking in every hair, every blemish, every pore. Yet, she can’t find it within herself to criticize any of it for once. Strange. By now, she’s stopped moving her hands and her toothbrush is resting idly below her mouth. ‘You know what?’ she tells her mirror-self, ‘You’ve got this. You’re… that bitch.’ She smiles to herself, privately.

***

Haseul wakes up at 8:27am on Monday morning feeling like anything but That Bitch. Seeing as her briefing for the new job at the company is at 9:30, and she needs to eat, shower, put makeup on, dress, style her hair and leave by 9:10, this is less than ideal. Her head spins as she practically leaps out of bed too fast, and her feet look too far away from her body. A pang of hunger washes like a wave through her stomach; it practically screams “NEED FOOD. WANT EAT.” at her. Still half-awake, she pops two slices of white bread into her toaster, turns the setting up to 5 and waits. And waits. Ding! They bounce up, ready to be spread with sweet margarine. The low scent of the bread fills the air of her kitchen. Absentmindedly, she thinks that HyunJin from Kactus’ latest duo, 2JIN, would enjoy this. Immediately, she remembers that she’ll probably meet HyunJin, and her partner in crime HeeJin, at some point today. Haseul freaks out, just a little.

She receives a text message from her agent halfway through straightening her chestnut hair.

**Namjoon (Agent)**

Are you prepared for your meeting today, Haseul? I can bring a coffee for you if need be.

**Me**

nah, but thanks joon. i’m getting ready now, running a little late but its under control

why are you typing so formally

The company asked me to do it. I’ll probably forget at some point and stop doing it but they said that it’s to increase professionalism at work.

sounds dumb but im glad u care a lot abt work and stuff

lol i just dont wanna get in trouble

shit

I’m sorry.

SNSHDFKJSFNKJF

u tried gna finish getting ready bye

Okay. Good luck today!

thanks!

***

Finally, just on time, she arrives at the Kactus Ent. building. The glistening glass doors glide open at Haseul’s approach, and she almost gasps at the sight before her as she walks in - to her left is a cafe and restaurant, servings employees and at least a few trainees recognisable from recent showcases, as well as a couple of idols (she almost dies right there after seeing 2JIN themselves, sharing pastries). On the right are stairs and two lifts to the various places in the headquarters; offices, recording studios, dance studios, meeting rooms, and all sorts of other hidden things. The whole entrance room is so wide and spacious, which Haseul is instantaneously happy about. Like a bird, she needs her space to spread her wings and fly; to work her social media magic. Fountains flowing with crystal blue liquid are on either side of the room, which is circular, she realises.

“Need somethin’?”

The secretary in the centre of the room breaks her from the daze she’s engulfed in, and she blushes peach, making tiny, quick steps to the desk.

“Uh, hello! I’m ViVi’s new social media manager… could you direct me to her manager’s room please!”

“ViVi’s? Like, ViVi Wong, ViVi?” The secretary doesn’t look entirely convinced. “But you’re so… you’re… so young!”

“Well, yes… I’m just experienced, it seems!”

“You must be.” She raises her eyebrows. “They wouldn’t let just any old teenybopper around Miss ViVi.. you must know anyway.”

“I’m twenty three!?”

“Oh, forgive me. Only a couple months younger than me, yet you look so fresh and youthful. Anyway, name?”

“Haseul. Jo Haseul.”

“Jeon, Jeong… Jo!” She finally locates Haseul’s name on the company’s database. “Oh, look at that, you’ve got a cute little silver star next to your name already. Extra privileges.” The blonde girl winks. “I’ve actually got a gold one, but that’s only because CEO likes me so much.”

“That’s pretty sweet… what can I do with it?”

The girl hands her a small card idly. “Here’s your ID. You can swipe the little barcode to get free drinks from the cafe, but only from 9 to 5! Also you can basically go wherever in the building you want besides the private offices. But the drinks are the best part, TBH.”

“Thanks for all this, but I’m running quite late for my briefing now. Wouldn’t want to be late on my first day and all.”

“Of course, darling, let me see… offices are second floor, the one you want is on the third corridor, which I call the Nerd Corridor, getting off topic but anyways, fifth door there. He has a little ViVi sticker on the front because he’s her manager.”

“Thank you so much, I’ll be going now!”

“No probs, sweetie. I’m Jinsoul by the way. Call my office phone if you need moral support or food. I provide both in abundance. I only do day shifts, mind you, but Taehyung does the night shift and everyone says we’re practically twins, so you should get along with him royally. Bye bye now!”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Haseul smiles after walking away. She’s survived her first conversation, albeit it being with a really chatty secretary. Her little black heels click-clack across the marble floor towards the lift, which she steps into with haste. Everything is going fine and dandy, she thinks, until Oh My Holy Mother of Baby Jesus Is That Park Jimin Getting Into This Lift With Me Right Now. As in The Park Jimin. Oh My God. And it is, Park Jimin. If ViVi is the nation’s sweetheart, Jimin is the nation’s heartthrob. But she suppresses the urge to majorly fangirl in this tiny lift, and attempts to keep her eyes from Jimin. She doesn’t even find him ‘hot’ or anything, she just really loves his singing and writing work. Like, a lot. He has loose jeans and a washed out t-shirt on, the classic idol’s casual attire, and earbuds are fit snugly into his ear. Suddenly, he takes one of them out and turns to Haseul.

“Hey, aren’t you ViVi’s new social media manager? Welcome aboard.” he softly smiles.

“Ah, t-thank you..” She looks down, her face beetroot red.

“Good luck with her… she’s been pretty down these few months. Hardly talks or goes out anymore.”

“I think I can manage. Thank you though.”

“Wait, did you come to my show a couple of years back? Haseul, right?”

“Oh, yes, actually.” There was no point in lying now.

Haseul leaves the lift with Park Jimin’s autograph (for Yeojin!) and a newfound confidence in herself. She has regained the ‘I am That Bitch’ attitude from 11:38pm last night, and she is completely ready to kick some briefing interview ass. Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door, and waits.

“Come in.”


	2. amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haseul meets ViVi, and it's not what she expects. Jinsoul gives friendship advice and Haseul is a Once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hi.... it's literally been 3 whole months,, i am alive. im super sorry for the wait and honestly i have no excuse for this besides the fact that i'm lazy, unmotivated and i have school all the time but! i have my week off finally so :) lets go. i hope u enjoy this stream butterfly and xx (sidenote all my characters have been based off of real people eg. loona/bts members but hyunggi is a completely new character here)

Throughout the twenty three years of her life, Haseul has had the pleasure of attending more interviews than she can count on her hands. Some of them, she has breezed through with professional ease, answering everything to the lexical standard required. Others… not so much. Like that one time where she’d woken up completely ready, yet had turned up with her blouse on inside out and croissant crumbs stuck to her skirt. Not the best way to make a first impression.

However, now, it feels like her entire life has been leading up to this interview in particular. One of the biggest companies in the industry, and she has to come to the rescue to half-revive the career of one of their top idols. Baffling.

The grey-blue door (that does, in fact, sport the ViVi sticker) slides open with barely a squeak, and her feet shuffle into the room without her brain even telling them to. In the room, a desk is placed without a millimetre of error in the centre. A plush couch, doubling as a bed, sits itself in the left corner, in the view of a muted television displaying the day’s news, subtitled. The rest of the room’s cream walls are covered by filing cabinets and lockers, but there are a few leafy plants, much larger than her own, dotted around as well.

“Ah, here you are. I was beginning to worry you’d gone to the wrong place! This building really is a maze, you know, all those corridors and cupboards… it’s an absolute nightmare!” the man at the desk rambles, in a nervous and skittish tone.

“I found my way just fine, thanks to the secretary woman.” she smiles warmly.

“Lovely, just great. Well then, shall we make haste and begin the briefing, Miss… Miss Jo?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Actually, to think of it, there’s no need for formalities, the amount of time we’ll be around each other. Just call me Hyunggi.”

The man has a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, and Haseul thinks that if the man were to remove his jacket, there would probably be more patches of it on his shirt. She attempts to not laugh at her own thoughts, mainly because the man is visibly nervous for an unknown reason, and she does have some level of respect for others. Also, this man is practically her boss from now on.

“That sounds good. So, what should I know?”

“Well, let me go through what your job entails, just as a reminder. From your experience in this field, you’ll most likely be fine, but this is your first long-term job, I see? Firstly, you will have access to Miss Wong’s public Instagram, Facebook, YouTube, Weibo, Twitter… all of her social media sites. You aren’t to share the login information with anybody, and I mean anybody. I would really prefer to not have a repeat of last time. About that, I’m sure you know already, but we’ll have to monitor your activity and holding of this information, just for security purposes. But it shouldn’t hinder your job at all.”

Hyunggi takes a second to suck in air, and sip some lukewarm coffee.

“Your job is to regularly post, and remind ViVi to post, photos and videos of concerts, events, days out, et cetera. Regular social media posts boost the fans’ engagements with her and keep them waiting for her. You’ll also have to make sure important articles, comeback teasers and those sorts of things are always ready at 12am. I already know you’re an expert with knowing how to manipulate posting for artists’ benefit, so I won’t lecture you more on any of that.”

“Yes, I think it’s one of my strengths. Is there anything more I need to know?”

“Well, nothing more official. But between you and me, ViVi has really not been herself these past months. Yes, you have all the assets we require, but what I was looking for the most when I picked you out to hire was someone who has positive relationships with their clients. And all of your past companies have displayed this as your number one benefit; the last manager barely spoke to her and you can see how that turns out. What I think ViVi needs more than anything right now is a friend, someone that understands her. I really hope you can provide that.”

A curdling warmth, paired without newfound determination, settles within Haseul and she strains herself to not jump from her seat.

“That’s… really quite flattering, Hyunggi. I promise I’ll do this to the best of my abilities. When do I start?”

“Uhh..” Hyunggi haphazardly glance at his watch, “in five minutes. Excuse me for not telling you, but I’d like you and ViVi to get to know each other as a start. You couldn’t tell, but she doesn’t open up well to newer people.”

“Well.. that’s fine. I can handle it.” She has to reassure herself out loud.

“Good, good. I know you can do it. ViVi is probably in the practice room at the moment, pop down and see her, why don’t you?”

“Sure. Thank you for the briefing, Hyunggi.”

“My pleasure. I look forward to working with you from now.”

Haseul finally excuses herself from the box room and Hyunggi’s sweat, thank the heavens. For a top entertainment company, this place is certainly… strange. She goes back down the lift, the dance studios spread across the corridors of floor one. They all have brightly-coloured stickers stuck to their doors, sporting the faces of various idols. Eventually, Haseul locates the hot pink one, which displays ViVi smiling sweetly, dimples on show. Her hair is dyed rose, meaning that the photo was shot during the promotions of Everyday I Love You- jeez, you know too much about her, Haseul scolds herself. ‘She’s going to think you’re sucking up to her, she won’t like you, you’ll mess up the job of your lifetime and have an awful reputation, you..’ The practise room door swings open before her.

“Who’re you?”

Oh, well, no time for an internal pep talk, because ViVi is now standing in front of her with a questioning look on her face. She’s got on a tight black vest covered by an exercise blouse that flows softly across her torso like water, and black leggings with firework-prints of pink. She isn’t wearing any makeup, obviously, but for some reason Haseul can’t rip her eyes away from her face; her lips set in pout, eyes tired and soft, cheeks red from exertion. ViVi, in all her glory, at last.

“Haseul. Jo Haseul. Hyunggi sent me here to… bond?”

God, that sound so cheesy now that she’s said it out loud.

“Oh. The social media manager. Come in, I guess.”

ViVi’s dance studio is wide, the mirrors across the wall steamy and blurry with condensation like fog on a winter's morning. Haseul takes a seat on a grey plastic chair in the corner, trying to make herself as small as humanly possible (something she’s gotten good at, in times of urgency). The other girl restarts the music, a bouncy synth-pop tune that Haseul recalls came out recently, and begins to dance. And, oh, is it a sight to behold. She starts in a position with her arms out by about 46 degrees either side of her hips, slowly lifting them up as the music builds a crescendo. The beat drops into a fresh, fast-paced rhythm, and ViVi sashays along, twirling her arms and flicking her hair in a very charming manner. She hits each beat in perfect time, kicking out on four and twisting her hips on one, two. It’s the verse now, thinner and carried along by a constant baseline and claps on the fourth beat of every fourth bar. The intensity of the dance decreases, in order to give the dancers a rest, but ViVi shows no signs of fatigue yet.

She breezes her way through the next choruses with expertise and accuracy. The routines she’s performing seems to be her own improvisation, because this definitely isn’t the original choreography. Still, it could easily pass off as it, how fitting each movement is to the music. It’s a little less secretive, a little more sugary than the original. This isn’t what Haseul is mesmerised by, though. There’s a broad sense of something, freedom in the way that she dances and Haseul can’t put her finger on what it’s like. It’s not the soaring kind of free, like a bird swooping through the sky, like when Haseul lands in a new country, completely unknown and ready for her to explore. It’s… she’s got it, it’s like the galloping of a deer, not running in fear of capture, but leaping through the country just for the sake of it, legs never tangled, pushing her forward endlessly. How she’s only noticing this now, she doesn’t know.

The song ends with a flourish, her arms out by her sides and legs slightly apart. She is breathing deeply, sucking in the oxygen plentifully. Another song starts, a bass-y boy group one from a couple of years ago, but ViVi pauses it to grab a gulp of her water.

“Wow, that was… really good.”

“It’s just improv. Nothing special.” she mumbles, but blushes all the same.

“Um.. do you want to talk about anything? Like about me being here, at all?” Haseul thinks that beating around the bush is not the answer to most problems.

“Why would I? You can just take pictures of me and leave. It is your job, after all.” ViVi speaks in a very quiet, moody voice, like a grumbling teen. Nobody would be able to tell she’s the older one. Haseul keeps it in mind when addressing her though, wary of getting the ‘I’m your senior!’ pulled on her at any moment.

“I just thought it would be good, you know. For bonding, or whatever your manager says. Not that I’m doing this just because he told me to.”

“Well, I’m fine. I can manage just as well on my own.” ViVi states, “And I don’t need another manager like _you_ getting in my way of dancing.”

Wow, harsh. There’s the heap of emotional baggage she’s built up.

“I’ll try not to. But this is my job and I don’t want things to be awkward at all.”

“Just… stay out of my way, alright?”

“Okay. You can trust me, though, ViVi, and I’m always here to talk.”

“Hmph.” Haseul ends up sitting in silence while she absorbs ViVi’s dancing for another twenty minutes, heat filling the room in the form of energy and tension. Finally, ViVi snaps.

“Why do you just sit there, watching me? Don’t you have any of your little business to be attending to like the last one?”

This stings, just a little, somewhere inside her. ViVi doesn’t specify what she means, but it’s obvious. Being compared to him, to that man responsible for what seems to have happened to her now, it’s a dent in the wall of her confidence. She’s sure the idol didn’t mean to insult her, or for it to come out that way…

“Of course. I’ll excuse myself then, ViVi.”

“Just…” she stops, lessening her sharp tone, “just call me Kahei. Please.”

“Kahei it is.”

***

Haseul finds herself sat in a corner booth of The Grain, Kactus’ own coffee and dessert establishment that she saw when she’d first walked in. She’s stirring the cream of her cinnamon cappuccino, and digging into a moist, tasty lemon drizzle cake; another motto of hers is ‘When In Doubt, Sugar.’ It seems to be working well, judging from the relief on her face.

Outside, crystal droplets of rain attach to the window and fall from the sky onto the pavements, into puddles painted with blurry reflections of the city. Her eyes are fixed on a certain one under a traffic light, that turns dark shades green, yellow, red, yellow, green, yellow, red, ye-

“Yo!”

The secretary from earlier bounces into the opposite booth from Haseul, sparkling blonde hair falling like water down her sides. She has far too much energy for 1:00 pm on a Monday afternoon, a gloomy one at that, but Haseul is more focused on where she even came from, and how she’d spotted her even with efforts to shrink to the corner of the room.

“Oh, uh, hi!”

“Whatcha doing here? Thought you’d be with miss ViVi, bonding and all that.”

“Well, I just needed a-”

“Let me guess: she’s shutting you out like the rest of us?” Haseul sighs in defeat.

“Yup. I can’t blame her for not trusting me but it’d be nice to have a conversation.” “

That bad, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“It’ll all end up fine. I promise you. You two’ll be besties in no time; when she gets attached she gets attached.”

“Wouldn’t be able to tell, would you?”

“Not from how she is now. That asshole really ruined her quite a bit. Anyhow, how’s about you invite her out for some dinner? I know you’re not obliged to be nice to her after that but she really just needs a little while to open up to you.”

“That’s not it, I really do want to be nice to her, but it’s the question of whether she’ll even accept it.”

“You worry too much. You’ve gotta live in the moment, Miss Haseul! Wait, can I call you Seul? No. Ha.. ha…”

“Haseul! Haseul… Haseul will do. Sorry, I’m super stressed. I don’t wanna snap at you. God, I…”

Jinsoul reaches over to squeeze her, firm, on her shoulder. “It’s okay, really. Don’t beat yourself up about something you can’t control.”

They exchange numbers after finishing their refreshments, and head opposite ways; Jinsoul back to her beloved secretary’s chair and Haseul back to the lion’s den. Haseul sticks her head in the glass and sees Kahei lay flat on her back in the centre of the glossy floor, staring at the ceiling. She knocks on, pretending she hadn’t noticed the seemingly private moment, careful as not to agitate her further. Kahei leaps up and taps something on her phone, then opens the door, resetting the moody look on her face.

“I’ve done practising.”

“Oh, nice! Do you want me to get you anything?”

“No.” She says, in a sudden, hard tone.

“Of course…”

“Actually…” she says in a quieter, softer voice, “you could maybe get me some… chocolate. Please.”

The unexpected switch surprises Haseul, but she takes her opportunity.

“Sure, what kind?”

“Any. I’m not bothered.” She picks up her pink backpack and shuffles through it.

“Oh, you don’t need to give me the money, I really can afford it-”

“I’m paying for it. End of.”

“Okay then.”

Ten minutes later she finds herself across from Kahei’s office and studio room, with the door (pink of course) ajar.

“I bought you chocolate buttons, I hope they’re ok.”

“You can come in.” Kahei is sat scrolling through her phone, eyebrows furrowed together, and Haseul passes her the packet of chocolate buttons. Without looking back into her eyes, she tears the packet open with her teeth and begins to munch on the treat hungrily. The room falls silent again besides the rustling of plastic and Kahei’s quiet chewing.

“Hey, do you wanna post a picture? Like on Twitter?”

“What for?”

“Well, I just thought seeing you eating nice things would… make sure the fans know you’re okay… and eating enough?”

Vivi looks like she’s about to snap out a retort, but suddenly shuts her mouth and breathes in. “Sure, why not.”

She flicks to the camera app and takes a couple of quick (and effortlessly beautiful, of course) pictures, and her posing smile is almost a polar opposite of her expression just a few seconds ago. Haseul can’t take her eyes away, no matter how hard she tries. It’s like Kahei is pulling her in without even looking at her.

Suddenly, she picks up her backpack and leaves the studio without a word, and Haseul is jogging through the halls to catch up with her. When she finally catches up to her, it seems she misjudges her steps, and goes literally flying into the back of her. Kahei yelps and somehow the girls are tangled on the floor, limbs splayed everywhere. Haseul tries to pick herself up, but just ends up with her hands stuck onto the floor under Kahei’s back; Kahei is lay flat looking up in shock, unsure of how Haseul got to be exactly on top of her. They are like that for what seems like hours (really just seconds), Kahei’s eyes piercing into Haseul, confused.

“Get a room!” someone shouts from an office across the hall.

Immediately Haseul springs to her feet, face red as tomatoes and boiling hot. Kahei is in some sort of daze when she stands up, staring down at the floor. “Oh my god, I am so so sorry, I swear I’m just so clumsy. It was an accident.” she blurts out.

Unbelievably, Kahei smiles.

“No worries. It happens.” Haseul just squeaks.

***

“Do you definitely have all the information you need now?” Hyunggi asks just as Haseul opens the door to leave his office.

“I think so. Thanks.”

“Good, good. I just wanted to say.. thank you for taking care of Miss Vivi today. She told me how good you were.”

“S-she did?”

“Of course! I expected nothing less, of course.”

“Oh. Thank you, bye!”

When Haseul leaves the building that night, Jinsoul the secretary winks at her, and she winks back for no reason at all. Outside she smiles bright enough to ward off the darkness of the nighttime, and she puts her earbuds in and listens to a TWICE song through her personal phone as she takes the walk to the subway stop. She also absentmindedly checks through her social media, and no matter how much she tells herself not to, eventually Haseul finds herself typing Kahei’s URL into the Twitter search bar. As well as the other studio room post, Kahei has uploaded a sweet message to fans and a couple more stunning pictures. Haseul curses her heart when it skips a beat and she doesn’t know why.

Oh, the side effects of working with your celebrity crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u like this? i felt like it was quite long n a bit boring in some parts but i tried to add a bit of cute viseul to brighten it up so it wasn't too dreary as well as the semi-big reveal right at the end. anyway thanks again for reading, you can follow me on twitter @orbitsintl ; i will TRY to get chapter 3 done with the rest of the time i have off but no promises . also haseul was listening to 3 times a day at the end of the fic oncebits who's with me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading u can talk to me on twitter @orbitsintl


End file.
